The present invention relates to intermediates useful in the synthesis of novel furochromones which are khellin analogs and useful for anti-atherosclerotic purposes. Khellin is 7-methyl-4,9-dimethoxyfurochromone. Most particularly, the present invention relates to 1-(6-hydroxy-4- or 7-methoxy- or 4,7-dimethoxy-5-benzofuranyl)-4-substituted-1,3-butanediones, the preparation and use as intermediates for pharmaceuticals is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,569 incorporated here by reference.
For example, 7-methylthiomethyl-4,9-dimethoxyfurochromone is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,569 as such a useful antiatherosclerotic substance.